Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in American Football Gamer Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars in American Football Gamer's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Bigoriki (GoGoRiki) *Rainbow Unicorn - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Little Miss Chatterbox (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Michael Bublé *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Bruno Mars *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney/Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in American Football Gamer Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in American Football Gamer Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in American Football Gamer Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in American Football Gamer Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in American Football Gamer Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in American Football Gamer Style) - Champ Bear My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in American Football Gamer Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in American Football Gamer Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in American Football Gamer Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Champ Bear in The Purple Chariot.png|Champ Bear as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:The Cartoon All-Stars in American Football Gamer Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG